


she who is

by TrisB



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: where_no_woman, F/M, Gen, Vulcan esoterica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, "Woman is our lifelong companion, and pillar of our survival."</p><p>On Sarek's second wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she who is

Sarek's body is laid to rest by that of his first wife, Amanda; by the royal mother of his son Sybok, and by a placard bearing that name as well. Perrin will not be buried with them, she thinks. Vulcan holds very little for her now — lest she ever think that Spock is part of her family, he sends only his condolences, not leaving Romulus even for his father's funeral — and Earth is her home, after all.

She will be taking him with her when she goes.

Once early on she had asked, "Why marry another human? Going for the whole set?" and naturally Sarek didn't laugh, just said in his position it was logical and moved on. It wasn't like marrying a brick wall, like her sisters had speculated it might. He was gruff, but personable once she knew him; his love for her was not a secret, merely a subtle code. Perrin had studied cryptology as a hobby when she was young. He welcomed her logical breakthroughs.

What she hadn't known was the quiet joy he got from watching her in her humanity as well. Her complaints about Vulcan tea echoed Amanda's ongoing frustration with the desert's paltry excuses for vegetables; her laughter and snits and artistic pursuits provided him vicarious and compartmentalized thrills. Sarek just _liked_ humans, as he just liked the defiant human in Spock. The human women that he courted were not props to fit his station, nor the objects of some fetish; he found a natural completion in their culture, unimpeachably sincere, and Perrin certainly found hers in him. She understands these things about him now.

Bendii was not the water, but the river's rocky bed.

Sarek passes on his _katra_ to her three hours before dying. Perrin will touch down on North American soil with heavier feet than when she left it; first she nursed her husband staggeringly to his death, and now she walks and lives for two, his essence breathing with her breath.


End file.
